


Pieces

by non_tiembo_mala



Series: Tumblr Drabbles, Ficlets, and Brother Moments ♥ [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Drabble, M/M, Nipple Play, Top Dean, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6239617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/non_tiembo_mala/pseuds/non_tiembo_mala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cross posted drabbles from my (very nsfw) tumblr, <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/specialcases-soulmates">specialcases-soulmates</a>, usually inspired by photos or gifs. Little wincest goodies ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pieces

 

Dean loves Sam’s nipples. He’s always loved them.

Back when Sammy was young and slender, just a sweet blushing thing, stuttering and needy but always so sure, always sure of this enough for the both of them, Dean would paw at him, squeeze him and cup his soft flesh in his hands, his barely there little boy chest, and Sam would whine and arch his back to offer up his nipples for his big brother’s calloused fingers or his deadly mouth.

Sam’s not small or slender any more. He’s tall and solid and filled out and Jesus Dean still loves those nipples, loves how quickly the dark peaks stiffen against his tongue, the perfect taste of them sucked between his lips or pulled between his teeth; he loves how Sam’s muscles fit in the palm of his hand, how the skin is still baby-soft and smooth and _Sam_ the way it’s always been despite everything the years have thrown at them and all the ways they’ve grown.

Dean could and has spent hours teasing his baby brother, taking him apart until his nipples are bright red and raw, deep colours blossoming around them from the suck of his mouth and Sam can barely stand it, writhing underneath him and begging him so perfectly pretty, breathing his big brother’s name rough and broken and beautiful.

Sam has come like this more than once without a hand on his dick and Dean is never far behind him. Nothing gets him off quite like being able to worship his little brother’s body.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are love ♥


End file.
